Paradigma Concert
by Sampah Sungai Ciliwung
Summary: Donghae harus pulang ke rumah neneknya di desa, ketika 'terprediksi' bahwa ibu dari ayahnya tidak akan berada di dunia fana terlalu lama. bersama kedua sepupunya Siwon dan Kyuhyun, ketiganya harus belajar bagaimana kesederhaan mampu membawa sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari hanya sekedar udara kotor di kota. YAOI. BL. HAEHYUK.


Dia bilang tidak suka bernyanyi, suaranya jelek, sifat pesimis sedikit mindernya kadang membuatku harus bergumam sebal karna memang memalukan. Dia, seharusnya cukup percaya bahwa suaranya merdu. Sangat nyaman meski malu – malu. Tidak akan ada produser yang akan datang merekrutnya tentu saja. Siapa yang mau? Hidupnya di kampung dengan komputer yang hanya tersedia satu di balai kota itupun masih terbungkus plastik karna tidak pernah ada yang memakainya. Takut rusak katanya.

Ia bermain dengan hewan lebih banyak daripada manusia. Aku bahkan sering mencium kotoran sapi dari bajunya yang asal muat dipakai. Peternakan ayahnya salah satu yang termuda di kampung kata nenekku. Mereka keluarga pindahan dari negara sebrang yang mata dan kulitnya berbeda denganku. Mata biru dengan rambut pirang dan kulit putih kemerahan serta bintik – bintik bekas cacar air di wajahnya. Meski arti kata baru dalam kamus nenekku adalah pendatang yang pindah kesini 20 tahun lalu.

Eunhyukie menjadi kebanggaan kampung dengan wajahnya yang seperti patung cupid di gereja kecil desa kami. Kami? Ummm, desa nenek mungkin, bukan desaku. Aku melihatnya pertama semenjak nenek sakit – sakitan. Mungkin ajal segera datang dan mulailah ia mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarga untuk datang. Keluarga besar. Meski ketika sampai disana, yang menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk keluargaku adalah orang – orang asing yang kuyakini sebagai tetangga – tetangga nenekku. Termasuk hyukie.

Siapa yang tidak akan mentapanya lama kalau diantara kampung orang korea kau menemukan satu mata biru yang bersinar layaknya awan di pagi hari? Atau rambutnya yang terlalu terang hingga menjadi satu – satunya warna selain hitam.

"Kau temani nenekmu. Ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Aku dan eommamu harus kembali ke Seoul." Appa menepuk bahuku, menjunjung tas dan menggandeng tangan ibu melewatiku begitu saja. Di depan rumah kayu berhalaman luas dengan pohon dimana – mana.

Kesehatan nenek membaik, menggagalkan rencana hari berkabung yang harusnya terjadi minggu ini. Menyisakanku dan cucu – cucunya untuk menunggui nenek hingga benar – benar pulih atau justru semakin buruk dan hari berkabung itu akhirnya terjadi. Lagi. Dasar orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab!

"Berhenti mendengus. Kau mau jalan – jalan?"

"Jalan – jalan? Memang disini hanya ada jalan." Jawabku satire. Melongok ke luar yang hanya terdapat hutan, sawah, sapi, ayam, dan jalan utama yang sepi sekali. Hanya sekali dua kali orang melewatinya dengan sepeda atau berjalan kaki tentu saja.

"Siwon sedang bersama nenek, kita bisa memancing disekitar hutan. Katanya banyak ikan besar."

"Kau yakin bisa makan dari ikan yang kau tangkap sendiri?" kunaikkan sebelah alisku menatap Kyuhyun yang membalasku dengan wajah malasnya. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dimakannya!"

AW!

"Ya! Berhenti menggeplak kepalaku!"

"Semua ikan itu asalnya sama Lee Donghae bodoh. Memang kau pikir mereka makan apa, hah?"

"Sesuatu yang bersih kuharap."

Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun mendengus sambil tertawa, menyerahkan begitu saja alat pancingnya dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mendengus pasrah sebelum berjalan malas dengan sandal dan celana kolor pendek yang mengingatkanku bahwa disini tidak ada wanita cantik atau muda yang bisa digauli selain serangga dimana – mana.

-,

"Hyukie!"

Entah kapan sepupuku yang natural evil ini bisa akrab sekali dengan tetangga sebelah rumah hingga menyapanya begitu saja ketika sampai di danau. Aku mengernyit melihat pemuda kecil itu membawa dua kerbau besar dengan tali tidak memadai. Sekali melonjak pasti mati.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum membiarkan kerbaunya berendam di dalam air. Ok, ikan disini pasti tidak bisa dimakan sama sekali.

"Kyu. Mau memancing?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya memandikan kerbaumu lebih menyenangkan."

Tiba – tiba dia meninggalkanku dan mendatangi pemuda bau itu, mengambil sejumput rumput dan ikut menggosok badan kerbau yang aku yakin beratnya 200 kg lebih. Dasar gila.

"Kurasa sepupumu tidak menyukaiku." Anak itu menunduk takut – takut kearahku sambil tersenyum. Bagus kalau sadar.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga terbiasa." Apa – apa'an Cho!

"Benarkah?"

"Umn. Hyukie manis kok. Tidak akan ada yang benci Hyukie." Dasar setan! Dan apa pula semu – semu merah itu?!

"Aku mau pulang!" seruku, yang langsung membuat keduanya memandangiku kaget. "Ayo pulang!"

"Kau pulang saja sendiri Hae. Aku akan disini dengan Hyukie. Lagi pula kau baru sampai bodoh."

"Badanku gatal Asshole! Kau yang mengajakku!"

"Asshole?" Hyuk menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Meminta penjelasan. Dan hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Jangan mengucapkannya Hyuk. Itu kata – kata kasar." Jelasnya yang dihadiahi anggukan teman barunya. Mengabaikanku yang harus menunggu dua orang itu memandikan kerbau sebebar truck. Unbelieveable! Tidak akan kukatakan kalau tanpa Kyuhyun aku tidak akan tahu jalan pulang.

-,

Siwon adalah sepupuku yang tertua. Ibunya adalah kakak appa. Dia merupakan seorang laki – laki gentleman sejati yang harus kuakui, daripada aku atau Kyuhyun, Siwonlah yang paling lihai dan sabar menjaga nenek. Seolah aku dan Kyuhyun hanya pajangan yang ada untuk menemaninya saja. Tapi itu baik kau tahu. Karna bagaimanapun, nenek akan menderita jika aku atau Kyuhyun yang merawatnya.

Aku bahkan tidak repot berlari membuka pintu ketika sudah diketuk tiga kali. Kyuhyun sedang di kamar mandi. Dan meski jarakku Cuma lima langkah kaki, tapi malas sekali menerima tamu yang biasanya pasti warga sekitar yang datang mengantar makanan, atau jajanan, atau bahkan kebutuhan – kebutuhan lain yang kurasa tidak pernah ada yang meminta mereka mengantarkannya.

Siwon harus berlari dari kamar karna sebal melihatku yang tidak berdiri sama sekali setelah ketukan kelima.

"Ah, Hyukie. Ada apa?"

Aku melirik sekilas dan mendapati pemuda bau itu lagi. Membawa semangkuk makanan yang masih mengepul asapnya.

"Ummm, ibu menyuruhku memberikan ini. Kalian belum makan, bukan?"

"Terima kasih. Ya. Tidak ada yang bisa memasak disini. Maaf merepotkanmu dan bibi. Maaf ya."

Cih. Apa – apa'an itu pakai membelai – belai kepala segala. Dasar kuda.

"Kyu, keluarlah, ayo makan." Siwon meletakkan jjampong panas itu di depanku. Berjalan ke dapur mengambilkan kami nasi. Kututup laptopku, mencoba sedikit jjampongnya dan nyaris tersedak. Wahhhhh. Rasanya . . .

Siwon meletakkan mangkuk nasiku. Menyisakan satu untuk Kyuhyun dan mulai mengambil jjampongnya. Hanya ada kimchi sebagai teman makan.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku bahkan harus bertanya pada bibi Lee bagaimana cara menanak nasi tadi pagi."

Kyuhyun datang. Dan malam itu menjadi makan malam yang paling sederhana yang pernah kualami. Bahkan makan burger terasa jauh lebih lengkap dari pada ini.

-,

"Nenek ingin bicara denganmu." Jam sembilan, dan sayangnya Siwon masih berkutat dengan berasnya. Daritadi kalang kabut membaca di internet tentang bagaimana cara memasak nasi yang baik dan benar karna pelajaran bibi Lee – ibu Hyukjae tadi malam sudah hilang tidak berbekas sama sekali.

Aku lapar. Dan suaranya bahkan bisa terdengar mengerikan. Kyuhyun sedang berbelanja sesuatu di pasar yang bisa kami masak. Dan itu bukan perkara mudah karna pada akhirnya, Siwon hanya akan menggoreng telur dengan langsung menceplokkannya tanpa bumbu apa – apa.

Apa lagi pagi ini? Telur goreng dan kimchi?

Tiba – tiba perutku sudah mulas membayangkannya.

"Nek, ini Donghae."

Meski masih dipembaringan. Wajahnya dipenuhi senyuman. Tangannya meremat tanganku dengan senang.

"Cucuku yang paling tampan."

"Bukannya nenek bilang yang paling tampan itu Siwon hyung?"

Nenek terkekeh dan menggeser posisinya hingga terduduk.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, dan pacarmu?"

"Baik. Dan tidak. Aku tidak punya pacar."

Kali ini matanya tertekuk bingung. "Wae?"

"Mereka jelek."

Nenek benar – benar mengeluarkan tawanya sampai terbatuk – batuk. Aku bahkan harus memukul – mukul punggungnya pelan hanya agar nenek bisa berhenti tertawa dan menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri.

"Cinta itu, tidak pernah datang hanya dari penampilan sayang."

"Darimana nenek dapat pelajaran itu? Semua orang pasti memulainya dari tampang bukan?"

"Ummmm, mungkin. Tapi tidak semua."

"Really." Tanyaku sangsi. Siapa yang tidak melihat semuanya dari mata. Itu normal. Fisik merupakan daya tarik utama.

"Kakekmu tidak pernah melihat penampilan nenek. Apakah ketika tua nenek masih cantik lagi? Buktinya, almarhum kakekmu tetap bersamaku."

"Jadi nenek akan menceramahiku untuk memilih orang jelek begitu? Kalau nenek jelek, tidak akan ada cucumu yang seganteng aku."

Beliau terkekh dan semakin lepas tawanya. "Cinta lebih dari itu Donghae. Bahkan ketika nanti dia kehilangan tangannya, atau kakinya, atau bagian tubuh lainnya. saat kau mencintainya, itu bukan apa – apa."

Bukan apa – apa?

"Nek, ini Hyukie. Sarapanmu."

Kami sama – sama menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bau sapi itu lagi. Tangannya membawa bubur hangat. Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua karna tidak tahan berlama – lama dengan orang udik macam anak itu. Tapi sebelum melewati pintu, dia mengeluarkan satu kata yang membebaskanku dari siksa dunia.

"Donghae – shi, ibu mengundang kalian untuk makan di rumah. Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun juga sudah berada disana. Mulai sekarang kalian tidak harus memasak." Katanya sambil tersenyum sebentar sebelum menyuapi nenek lagi.

Ahhhh, surga.

-,

Bibi lee pandai memasak. Ada rasa spesial yang mengingatkanku dengan bumbu asing. Rasa pedas gurihnya bukan cita rasa khas Korea. Ada tambahan disana.

"Apa sesuai dengan seleramu, Donghae?" tanya bibi Lee yang menyendokkan nasi lagi ke mangkukku. Aku mengangguk berterima kasih dengan mulut penuh. Beliau hanya tersenyum.

"Ini enak sekali bibi. Maaf selalu merepotkan." Ucap Siwon yang benar – benar serius merasa terselamatkan.

"Hyukie memberi tahuku tadi malam, kalau kalian tidak bisa memasak. Jadi lebih baik makan disini bukan?" orang yang dibicarakan datang. Hyukie membawa mangkuk kosong yang sebelumnya berisi bubur. Mencucinya dan bergabung bersama kami. Duduk tepat disebelahku.

Bibi Lee memberikannya nasi dan otomatis dia langsung memakannya. Aku kagum bagaimana mulut kecil itu bisa makan sangat banyak.

"Maaf ya, kebiasaan sering susah dihilangkan."

"Anni. Lebih enak seperti ini."

"Eh? Tropis? Bibi pernah belajar masakan negara tropis?" tanya Kyuhyun menyumpalkan bulat –bulat telur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sebelum menikah bibi dan paman bertemu di negara tropis asia tenggara. Kami bekerja disana setelah lulus kuliah hingga bertahun – tahun. Jadi terbiasa membuat makanan dengan rasa tropis."

"Eh? Bukankah tuan Lee keturunan Eropa? Kukira anda bertemu disana."

"Hanya ayahku yang bule, Kyu. Ibuku tetap orang Korea. Ya, kami pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di Jerman setelah menikah. Tapi memutuskan menetap di Korea setelah Hyukjae TK kalau tidak salah."

"Dan gara – gara ayah banyak yang meledekku karna memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang berbeda." Cemberutnya yang justru membuat tuan Lee tersenyum sejenak.

"Kau justru cantik seperti itu sayang."

-,

Entah bagaimana, semenjak kami selalu makan malam dan sarapan di rumah Hyukie, semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Siwon sering sekali mengobrol berdua dengan Hyukie, atau justru dengan ibu dan ayah Hyukjae tentu saja. Aku sering melihat mereka berjalan berdua di hutan. Bahkan pernah suatu hari melihat langsung bagaimana mereka berciuman.

Rasanya ada yang runtuh. Campuran antara benci dan sakit.

Sepertinya semua berjalan baik – baik saja bahkan makin bahagia untuk mereka berdua. Kehancuran untukku hingga . . .

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul."

Setelah 2 minggu menemani nenek, Siwon berpamitan karna harus meneruskan pekerjaannya. Kantornya telah menunggu. Aku bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana sembabnya wajah Hyukjae saat makan malam kemarin dan terjawablah sudah mengapa.

Kyuhyun juga harus meneruskan kuliahnya yang baru semester lima. Sedangkan aku yang hanya menunggu wisuda tidak bisa kemana – mana karna nenek akan sendirian kalau aku pergi. Jadilah aku dipingit oleh keluargaku sendiri.

Semenjak kepergian Siwon, wajah Hyukjae selalu nampak murung. Bahkan jarang tersenyum. Ia seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

Setelah selesai memberi bubur untuk nenek, ia berjalan pelan melewatiku begitu saja. Aku bahkan harus bangun untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

Dia berbalik sekilas dan tersenyum paksa. Aku tau itu bohong seluruhnya.

Berhari – hari tetap seperti itu hingga akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi Siwon hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bisa membawamu kesana. Bagaimana?"

"Wae?"

"Selesaikan masalah kalian dan jadilah seperti dulu."

Hanya ada satu bus yang menghubungkan desa ini dengan kota kabupaten. Dimana bus hanya akan berangkat pukul tujuh pagi dan jam 3 sore setiap harinya. Kalau kau melewati jadwal datangnya, maka bisa dipastikan kau harus menunggu hingga pagi di tengah hutan sendiri.

Minggu pagi kami menaiki bus bersama menuju kota. Hingga 3 jam di bus, 5 jam di dalam kereta dan memesan taxi selanjutnya barulah kami sampai di depan gedung terbesar keluarga Choi. Aku melihat Hyukjae yang menunduk takut.

"Wae?" tanyaku. Dia meremat tasnya dan semakin menunduk.

"Ki-kita pulang saja Hae."

"Kau gila?"

"Aku tidak mau Siwon melihatku seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?"

"Se-seperti orang kampungan."

Pakaian Hyukja terlalu biasa, bahkan tidak formal pula. Aku tahu apa maksutnya dan bagaimana rasanya. Jadi kutarik ia menuju ke salah satu butik terdekat membiarkan pegawai disana mendandani Hyukjae sedemikian rupa hingga . . .

God.

"A-apa aku terlihat aneh Hae?"

-,

Karna perusahaan besar paman hanya terletak beberapa blok dari butik, kami berjalan kesana. Mumpung seoul sedang tidak panas – panasnya. Awal musim dingin dimana daun sedang berguguran membuat semuanya terlihat indah. Termasuk pemuda berambut pirang yang kini seperti artis dadakan.

Mungkin dia tidak sadar. Atau pura – pura tidak sadar dimana semua orang selalu memutar kepalanya dua kali hanya untuk melihat wajahnya lagi. Bahkan beberapa terang – terangan melongo hingga menabrak tiang di samping jalan.

Kulihat Hyukjae meremat tangannya sendiri.

"Wae?"

"Orang – orang menatapku." Cicitnya ketakutan.

Bukankah seharusnya dia senang menjadi pusat perhatian? Semua orang menginginkannya bukan, untuk terkenal dan membuat orang lain terpesona dengan kecantikan atau ketampanananya. Itu wajar. Yang tidak wajar adalah mengkerut takut ketika orang – orang jelas – jelas menaruh ketertarikan dengannya.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi dilihat orang – orang yang tidak kukenal." Pelan – pelan tangannya meremat bajuku. Menjadikannya pegangan dan terus menunduk melewati orang – orang. Tidak ada kontak fisik. Tapi entah bagaimana rasa bangga itu tetap mengangkat bibirku tersenyum.

"Apa kalian pacaran. Kau dan Siwon maksutku."

Butuh waktu lama Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan kata ambigu "entah" yang terkesan iapun tidak yakin untuk memberi nama apa pada hubungan mereka. Wajahnya semakin sedih. Aku bahkan nyaris mengangkat kepalanya hanya agar berhenti murung lagi.

Kami sampai jam 12 siang. Mungkin lebih baik mengajak Siwon makan singa di luar karna jujur saja, aku benci suasana kantoran. Bahkan ayahku sudah berkali – kali muntab soal keenggananku masuk ke perusahaanku sendiri. Perusahaan ayah yang akan menjadi milikku. Kubilang kantor itu mengerikan. Kau akan melihat bawahan yang sellau tunduk pada atasan hanya gara – gara uang. Penjilat dimana – mana. Dan tidak ada kebahagiaan disana. Bahkan ketika mereka sama – sama manusia. Kantor adalah satu tempat dimana uang lebih berkuasa daripada apapun di dunia dan itu, merupakan salah satu pemandangan yang paling kubenci di dunia.

Aku baru akan menelpon Siwon untuk keluar ketika melihatnya digandeng perempuan menjauhi kantornya. Bercanda bersama dengan bahagia menuju sebuah rumah makan yang jaraknya hanya beberapa metr saja. Kali ini bahkan aku dibuat _speechless_ sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"A-aku ingin pulang. Hae. Ayo pulang."

Aku menjegal tangannya yang hampir berlari meninggalkanku.

"Kita harus menemuinya dan menjernihkan semuanya."

Hyukjae menggeleng berkali – kali saat aku menyeretnya memasuki rumah makan yang sama dimana Siwon masih makan dengan santainya dan tersenyum bahagia bersama wanita yang tidak kuketahui siapa.

"Hi, hyung." Sapaku tidak minat. Hanya untuk mengambil atensinya dari kuah mie mengepul yang seharusnya terlihat enak. Tapi bibirku Cuma bisa mengecap pahit sekarang. Tanganku gemetaran ingin menumpahkan kuahnya di kepala orang kurang ajar.

Siwon hampir tersenyum saat melihatku pertama kali, sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Hyukjae yang bersembunyi di balik punggungku. Ekspresi seorang suami terciduk bermain hati. Bajingan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini." Kubalik pertanyaannya dan Siwon hampir tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Sayang, siapa mereka?" Wanita itu bertanya. Mungkin melihat situasi aneh yang sedang mendera pacarnya.

"Aku Donghae, sepupu Siwon hyung. Dan hyung, kau seharusnya membawa pacarmu bertemu nenek yang menderita di akhir hidupnya dan menginginkan kau menikah segera. Bukan begitu. Hyung."

"Ara, benarkah?" wanita itu tersenyum sumringah dan merubah raut wajah sinisnya menjadi bersahabat. "Senang bertemu denganmu Donghae – shi. Dan siapa di belakangmu? Dia manis sekali."

"Selingkuhan Siwon hyung dari desa."

Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Dan melihat wajah keduanya yang langsung membeku sebelum kukeluarkan senyum paling jahat yang kupunya. Menggandeng tangan Hyukjae untuk segera pergi dari dua bajingan yang sangat cocok dipersatukan.

-,

Apa aku pernah bilang kalau Hyukjae suka bernyanyi? Mungkin sudah. Tapi dia selalu bernyanyi pelan. Hanya cukup di dengar olehnya sendiri katanya. Suaranya jelek katanya. Padahal menurutku itu melodi terindah di dunia. Menenangkan. Aku tahu hatinya terluka. Dia tidak baik – baik saja.

"Kau tahu, ibu dan ayah mengajariku, bahwa uang bukan segalanya." Kepalanya masih melihat bayang – bayang hutan dari jendela. Tidak melihatku sama sekali. "Mereka pernah berada di negara asia tenggara kau ingat. Orang – orang disana tidak sekaya Korea. Meski sumber daya alamnya melimpah luar biasa. Justru banyak negara lain yang mnikmatinya. Mereka miskin, lapar, banyak bayi kekurangan gizi. Ayah tahu, dia adalah salah satu yang menikmati kekayaan negara yang bukan miliknya, jadi dia mengajak ibu untuk berhenti, kembali ke Korea."

Aku masih menerka kemana Hyukjae membawa ceritanya.

"Nergara yang sangat indah kau tahu. Ibu dan ayah sering mengelilinginya untuk masuk ke pedalaman – pedalaman hutan, desa – desa kecil yang jalannya masih bukan aspal. Suatu hari mereka tersesat. Nyaris tidak bisa kembali ke peradaban sebelum orang – orang desa menyelamatkannya. Mereka bahkan tidak punya apa – apa, tapi tetap memberi makan orang asing. Pakaian. Tempat bernaung. Mereka terlihat bahagia meski kurang dimana – mana. Saat itulah ayah memutuskan bahwa bukan haknya mengambil sejengkal mutiara dari tanah yang bukan miliknya."

Dari pantulan kaca bus sore hari, aku tahu Hyukjae menangis. Tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa.

"Aku tidak sedih karna Siwon menghianatiku, aku hanya menangis karna bayangan suami impian yang kuletakkan di wajah hyungmu hancur. Dia menghancurkannya dengan kenyataan."

"Ok, kau mau seperti ini sampai kapan? Berapa lama lagi aku harus mendengarkan ocehan nglanturmu sebelum kita sampai dan harus berpura – pura bahwa semuanya baik – baik saja!"

Matanya melengkung ke bawah seperti chocho, anjing mantan pacarku.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali! Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya dikhianati!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah dikhianati atau berkhianat! Aku memutuskan semua pacarku dengan jujur ketika telah tidak tertarik dengannya! Seharusnya kau yang lebih bisa mikir untuk mencari seorang laki – laki sejati sepertiku! Bukan orang brengsek itu!"

. . . eh?

Oh god.

Aku hanya bisa mengusap wajahku kasar ketika Hyukjae memutar ulang perkataanku di kepalanya yang lucu. Berpikir keras karna memang ada yang sangat janggal disana. Di bagian ujungnya.

"Apa maksutmu . . ."

"Tidak. Bukan. Jangan dipkirkan. Kembalilah depresi lagi dan aku akan mendengarkan seluruh ocehanmu. Ayo bersedih lagi."

"WAIT! KAU MENYUKAIKU?!" beberapa oktaf tinggi cara tertawa manusia terdengar selanjutnya. Hyukjar terpingkal – pingkal hingga harus memegangi perutnya. "Wkwkwkwk bagaimana bisa kkkkkk kukira kau membenciku."

Mungkin hal tersial dalam hidupmu adalah kau ketahuan mencintai seseorang yang sedang menertawakanmu karna merasa lucu karna kau mncintainya. Agak tidak masuk akal dan cukup menjengkelkan tapi cobalah untuk bertahan. Kalau perlu lakban mulutnya biar diam.


End file.
